It's Just a Joke
by Aldley
Summary: Kanda loses a bet to his friends and has to wear a dress on Guy's Night for 2 hours. Everyone is laughing, except for Lavi./ Yuvi, two-shot. Please R&R !


Working on my writing and trying to really change a few aspects of it that are becoming quite frustrating. So what better way than to write a ton of one-shots for Kanda x Lavi? This one was inspired by the prompt:

_"Muse (A) learns of the joys of crossdressing and forces Muse (B) to crossdress with them"_

* * *

_Just a Joke_

* * *

Shit.

Lavi gulped.

No. _Holy _shit.

Yes, that better suited this moment. Kanda stood before him a losing man to a bet their group had made over something that seemed so miniscule now, Lavi had forgotten the terms. He'd always had been a good looking dude- don't get the redhead wrong- but it wasn't until now that Lavi felt he'd ever _really_ _looked_ at him. Ironically, it just so happened his friend was wearing women's clothing in he and his brother's home, and looked capable of killing anyone who dared to laugh. Which was everyone _but_ Lavi.

The eye-patched man thought for sure he'd be laughing along with Daisya and Allen over a few beers, but he didn't anticipate the poor bastard in a woman's dress would actually look _good_. For a second time he tried to gulp but his throat felt too thick to manage. It wasn't supposed to feel like this. This was _supposed_ to be a joke, yet Lavi couldn't deny the warmth that spread through his abdomen seeing how strong Kanda looked, his face- while angled in a masculine manner- holding just a whisper of feminine beauty to it.

_Fuck_. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but Lavi felt completely rattled- he'd only ever felt this way about _women_! Twenty-four seemed to be too late to be questioning what turned you on, for Christ's sake.

Lavi's palm covered his mouth, unable look any longer. Shit.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _This was only supposed to be a joke...

* * *

They were dead. All of them _fucking dead_ for this!

The terms for losing that goddamned bet were that on their next ritual guy's night- which was every Saturday evening at their home- Kanda would have to wear this _pink_, fitted dress for two. Fucking. Hours. If there was a hell on earth, this was it. Because they couldn't have just let him do it right away, oh no, his brother had to go and suggest they have a few of beers first. Allen, being the _asshole_ he was, agreed eagerly at any chance to see the Japanese male suffer, and Lavi laughed, throwing jokes about it ahead of time as he broke out the first six pack of beers for the evening.

Now he'd sat here for an hour and forty minutes being subjected to laughter, mocking comments on what'd happen if he'd left the house in the damned dress, and was the butt to such stupid jokes. None of which were insulting to Kanda's sexual preference towards men- his friends wanted to have innocent fun with this bet, not tear each other down. They'd even refrained from taking pictures, though it was _very _tempting. The temporary cross-dresser was certain, however, they were all conspiring against him and that this had been rigged from the very start.

"Oi, Daisya," Allen snickered," I'm thinking BaKanda should just stay like this. It suits his hair more, don't you think?"

Onyx eyes glared at his brother as he gave him an obvious once-over. The bastard... "You know, I think you're right. Doesn't have a lot of curves going for him, but he's still a looker! What do you say, Lavi?"

The two men looked at the redhead, smiles on their faces as they anticipated a good laugh coming on; Lavi was easily the funniest in their group with his wit. Lavi's gaze didn't stray from the reruns for some show they'd put on for background noise, he _refused_ to look, to laugh, or even _acknowledge_ Kanda.

For some strange reason this was more annoying to Kanda than anything else he'd been subjected to since putting the feminine clothing on.

"I'd say it looks like the loser's time has run out, sa," he took another swig from the brown bottle in his hand.

While Allen and Daisya groaned about how Lavi was no fun and that their victim might've not noticed the time had he not said anything, Kanda stormed back to his room. He'd been more than ready to rip this pink clothing item, surely crafted by satan himself, off his body. Seeing as they were all men, the Japanese male didn't bother closing his door- their hallway was long enough for him to remain unseen from the living room as he tried to remove the dress.

Why the fuck hadn't that damned usagi laughed at him? He just _sat _there

"Damn... first one to go 'breakin' the seal' tonight." Lavi sighed as he got up from the couch.

Daisya and Allen both lifted their beers to that, giving weak laughter before returning to their conversation. The redhead was thankful they weren't talking about Kanda since he went to change, no, they were saving that for when the longer haired got back out there. Which is precisely why Lavi would waste as much time in the restroom as possible.

He frowned, not wanting to really be around the guys at the moment. This night had disintegrated quickly for him after getting _aroused_ from seeing- Lavi shook his head hard, hoping that it'd be like an Etch-A-Sketch and remove all these thoughts. Straight! He'd always been _straight_ and just _friends _with Kanda! What the hell...

"-agi."

"Hm?" Green met dark hues in an awkward stare for the first time since Kanda had 'paid' his bet. Lavi instantly regretted it. It would seem his _friend_- he was _just_ one of the guys!- had some trouble with the strapless dress and couldn't get the zipper down. Cheeks were flushed with pink, long hair looked soft as it framed handsome features, and those lips. Kanda must have bitten them because they looked red, swollen, but so kissable- _SHIT._

"BAKA USAGI!" Kanda hissed quietly. "Are you deaf or just _fucking _stupid? I said help me get out of this damned thing!" The poor guy was quiet, probably not wanting further humiliation from the two men on the couch to see him like this.

But still... Lavi didn't think it was a good idea to be around his friend right now, not when he was thinking about kissing him, or running his hands through long, dark tresses. Oh _god_.

"I need t'go to the bathroom, Yuu... Pretty bad stomach right now, sa." He lied.

"Good," Kanda spoke through grit teeth, coming out into the hallway to pull the redhead back into his room and shutting the door behind them. "Then you'll be motivated to get me out of this shit even _faster_."

Before Lavi could even protest the shorter male had his back turned to him and lifted his hair to expose the troublesome zipper. Looking to the side for a moment, the redhead gave a short sigh and just reached out to get this shit over with. If he stayed in the bathroom long enough after this he could just tell the others he had the shits and needed to get home. Allen was kind of anxious being around sick people, so Lavi doubted he'd have trouble leaving.

When he stared to make sure he grabbed the zipper though it was like his exposed eye couldn't help but stray up to that strong, slender neck. Shit, had Yuu's skin always looked so smooth before? Or was he never close enough to notice? Lavi's heart raced like it had the first time he'd ever been with a girl- that adrenaline and swift heat that came from the rush of knowing what you _wanted _to do, but it was also like jumping into the unknown. Was being with a guy the same as being with a girl?

There was a stirring in the depths of his abdomen that felt delicious in this moment. No disgust at all.

He bit his lip, _hard_.

* * *

What was this idiot doing? Knitting a fucking sweater back there?

"Dammit, baka usagi, just go the the fucking bathroom. I'll cut myself out of this-" Kanda's mind went blank as Lavi's lithe form pressed firmly against his back, strong arms wrapping around the shorter's waist only to be buried in the frills of that _fucking_ dress.

The mechanics of breathing, or moving for that matter, left his understanding when a hot, open mouthed kiss was placed into the crook of his neck. Of course the idiot would pick one of his _biggest_ turn-on spots to kiss first, but _why?!_ A slow, marvelous lick earned a sigh as Lavi continued to do delightful things to his neck. When a gentle nip caused an obvious reaction for Kanda, the shorter man whirled around and pushed himself away from the other, panting heavily.

This was the _only _time the long haired was thankful for the dress for hiding the tell-tale sign that he'd _enjoyed_ what happened. Well, of _course_ he would! Though Lavi was a fucking moron sometimes, the guy always his sometimes terrible disposition in stride and had a body that Kanda would do some _terribly_ delightful things to.

But this was _Lavi. _Guy who went to his office who never lacked sexual adventures with women to share with all the guys around the coffee maker. He'd _always_ been straight, ever since they'd all gone to high school together where Lavi had been dubbt God's gift to women after losing his virginity- and continuing to collect some- since their Sophomore year in high school. Kanda had wondered what it'd be like to sleep with him, but this current situation wouldn't do.

It was far too complicated.

And he refused to be felt up by the man _just because_ he was wearing women's clothing and happened to have longer hair so the other could _pretend_ he was a woman! Kanda was a _man _who _liked men_, not a man that wanted to dress as a woman to make another guy feel better about feeling him up. No, he wouldn't do it. Not even for a chance to be with the guy he'd daydreamed sexual fantasies of during school. Shit... even up to _recently._

He _refused_.

"Yuu, I..." Lavi wiped his mouth, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"Get out..." Shit. Why did his voice sound so fucking weak?

"Wait a second, can't ya let me explain?"

When the redhead took a step forward, Kanda moved back to keep the distance between them. "I said get the _fuck_ out, usagi! I'm not a damned play thing for you!"

"Yuu..." Lavi seemed to stop, recognizing from the other man's hard gaze that any point of arguing was futile. Kanda's gut pinched when the other man looked pissed- even nauseated- before he just stormed out of the room, leaving the longer haired behind.

He stood there motionless, listening to the protests from Daisya and Allen about Lavi leaving early, the car door slamming shut out front, screeching of tires burning down the road, and the muffled sound of sobbing. Shit... that was him. The shitty feeling in his gut weighed down on him to the point where Kanda fell to his knees on the floor.

This was only supposed to be a joke...

* * *

{/||- Wow, so what was supposed to be light, funny and hot turned into something angsty. But I feel like that's almost inevitable with how Kanda is. I fully intend on making this a double-shot, rather than just a one chapter thing. This needs a conclusion for the many unanswered questions and for poor bunny to explain himself!

Please review if you liked it, didn't like it, or any reactions! ((:  
Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
